


unhealthy oral fixation

by orithea (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts and 221bees [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sherlock doesn't deserve texting privileges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unhealthy oral fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [beauparadox](http://beauparadox.tumblr.com): a drunk text/letter from my muse to yours.

Your beer explodes at roughly 38 degrees. Does not seem very resilient to temperature. SH

Beers will also explode in the freezer. SH

You will need to buy more beer the next time you go out. SH

Why do you have a bottle of £50 wine in the cabinet? Is that from Mycroft? SH

Ah, no, I remember. It was the girlfriend between the one with the spots and the one with the nose. The snob. SH

Where is our corkscrew? SH

Where are the wine glasses? SH

Nevermind. It tastes fine from your mug. SH

It’s actually quite good. I’ll have to send her a thank you note. SH

Half of the bottle is gone already. Are you ever coming out of your room? SH

Wine makes me feel warm. Fingers are tingling. Opening all of our windows now. SH

There’s probably at least two glasses left. SH

Do you know that you lick your lips constantly when you talk to me? SH

It’s the sign of an unhealthy oral fixation. Surprised your therapist has never talked about it with you. SH

Or maybe she has. SH

Do you also discuss your serial monogamy and relationship sabotage? SH

And the fact that you’re drawn to tall, slim brunettes these days? SH

“John? Why are you taking my phone away? JOHN?”


End file.
